


Shake

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post Movie, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Avenger's Movieverse Coulson x Black Widow<br/>(this came with this post on tumblr --  I call kismet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake

The shake had mostly gone from his hand now, muscles stitched back together almost as good as new. Dexterity was taking longer to return; they'd warned him he might have lesser sensation in the fingertips, that he had to be patient with himself.

There was patient, and then there was tying a tie. Such an easy motion, yet three attempts had failed to yield satisfaction.

He let his hands drop, feeling how high his shoulders had climbed as frustration mounted. He sighed and forced them to relax, concentrated on his breathing for a moment, the sensation of a body suddenly, dizzyingly foreign.

The strip of fabric was still draped around his neck when he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. There was also a shadow over his shoulder. "I didn't hear you come in," he admitted.

Widow shrugged, a little smile playing on un-made-up lips. She was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt that looked like she had stolen it off Barton. Her hair was scraped up - sparring practice, perhaps? Or maybe a training session with some of the younger recruits. He hadn't seen a file in god knows how long, had no idea of the state of play in his own team.

She had taken his moment of distraction to move around to his side, and a lifetime ago, when they were unknown variables to each other, that would have been cause for concern. Now, he just stays relaxed and watchful as she takes up the two ends and ties a neat knot. A stroke of her fingertip has it lying straight under his collar. "There," she said. "Good as new."

"I wouldn't go that far, Agent Romanov," Coulson told her.

She looked him right in the eye and smiled without calculation. "I am." A blink of the eye and he was alone again with his reflection.


End file.
